1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to: balloons; methods of making balloons; methods of launching balloons; and methods of launching other items from balloons. In one particular aspect, this invention is related to the assisted launch of a satellite into earth orbit by a rocket carried to a launch height by a balloon.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art discloses a variety of balloons and static heavy lift launch techniques using balloons. Stratospheric ballooning and launch techniques have developed over the years primarily to support scientific experiments for a variety of purposes, e.g. but not limited to, atmospheric observation, earth observation, space physics, and solar astronomy. Payload masses of up to 3700 kg with specialized equipment have been launched with balloons from prepared sites. These techniques include the use of large balloons, made, e.g., from 20 micron polyethylene film.
In a dynamic launch an entire balloon is laid on the ground and lifting gas is introduced into the top of the balloon. Since the lifting gas is at atmospheric pressure, the volume is small when compared to the manufactured volume of the balloon and a small bubble of gas is normally contained by a roller arm. At the time of launch, the roller is quickly removed and the small bubble of gas is permitted to rise, lifting the uninflated portion of the balloon and finally lifting the payload. This can be a very delicate maneuver requiring the payload to be mounted on a vehicle that can chase the balloon, moving in whatever direction the balloon may take as it is erecting itself. In light winds a crane may be used to suspend the payload prior to launch.
Present prior art methods are unable to lift rockets of sufficient size to place relatively large satellites in earth orbit. It is estimated that, in some cases, the mass of rocket motors necessary for such a launch is greater than 5000 kg. Existing balloon launch equipment is not rated for loads of this magnitude.
In certain prior art systems, balloons made of polyethylene film are destroyed by pulling on a button attached to the film. The film remains attached to the button and tears along a tape line.
There has long been a need for an effective and efficient system and method for launching a stratospheric balloon with a relatively heavy payload. There has long been a need for a balloon for use in such systems and methods. There has long been a need for such systems and methods for effectively raising a relatively heavy payload including a rocket and satellite to assist launch of the satellite. There has long been a need for an effective and efficient balloon assisted launch system and method for launching satellites into earth orbit, including a system with a rocket/satellite payload of about 5000 kg or more. There has long been a need for an effective and efficient system for selectively destroying a balloon.